The present invention relates to a massage tool that is comprised of a flexible mitt-shaped sheet, made of plastic or rubber, which has a separate thumb portion and numerous projections on its front surface, and a fastening device on the back.
Massage tools having many projections have been used for body massage, excluding the scalp. A massage tool designed for the scalp was therefore sought.
For scalp massage, some conventional massage tools, which are in the form of gloves, mittens and the like, are impracticable for the following reasons:
1) The length of the projections are too short and cannot reach the scalp.
2) The diameter of the projections are too thick and the shape of the projection tips are too flat, resulting in the hair being caught between the scalp and projections.
3) The length/diameter ratio of the projections are too large; thus projections do not possess sufficient rigidity to grip the scalp.
4) The projections are spaced too closely together meaning that the flexible sheet cannot easily follow the hand""s movements.
Cleaning, attaching or removing these massage tools are cumbersome in that some conventional massage tools have a suction portion that collects rubbish, the opening of which is often too narrow to insert one""s hand or finger.
For massage of a wide area of the scalp in a short time some conventional massage tools do not possess sufficient flexibility to follow comfortably the hand""s movements or the shape of the head, and the area of projections is insufficient to cover the scalp.
The invention was created to improve upon such drawbacks contained in conventionally used massage tools.
The present invention is a massage tool comprised of a flexible mitt-shaped sheet, made of plastic or rubber, which has a separate thumb portion and numerous projections, which are specially shaped and spaced to ensure flexibility while massaging, allowing comfortable pushing, patting and pinching throughout the surface of the flexible sheet, and the fastening device on the rear can be easily cleaned, attached or removed.